dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Burter
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "Hidden Power", the 61st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on September 12, 1990. He makes his first manga appearance in "The Ginyu Force", the 272nd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on October 8, 1990. Biography Burter is the tallest member of Frieza's elite platoon, the Ginyu Force. He is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or, Blue Hurricane in the manga), and fancies himself the fastest being in the universe. He once demonstrates this when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. Along with Jeice, Burter spectates the fight between Recoome and Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks, but the Saiyan proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to the avail of Burter, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). He then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back, and shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force a chance to redeem their selfish ways, Vegeta finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping a knee on, thus breaking, Burter's neck. When the Ginyu Force, sans their leader who has not been killed, are secretly invited to King Kai's planet in Other World, he joins Jeice in using the Purple Spiral Flash against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of a threat the platoon actually poses. He was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when he, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force torture the ogres, including Goz and Mez, into divulging a way that the dead could escape from Hell. Later in Hell, Burter is evidently one of the spectators of the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. It is said by Krillin during the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome, which would mean Burter has a power level of roughly 40,000. The video game Sagas designates that his power level is 75,000, but this cannot be accurate as Captain Ginyu declares Goku must have a power level of 60,000 to fair against Burter and Jeice. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bojack makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. He is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Tien defeats him along with Captain Ginyu and Cui. Special abilities * Blue Comet Attack, a technique which can combine with Jeice's Red Comet Attack. * Full Power Energy Ball * High Speed Rush, a technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. * Purple Spiral Flash * Rapid Kick, a technique used in the video game Dragon Ball Z. * Space Mach Attack, a technique used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Speed Circle Blasts, a technique used in the video game The Legend. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino * Ocean Group dub: Alec Willows * Funimation dub: Mark Britten (edited), Christopher Sabat (uncut) * Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Villains es:Boter From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.